Kiba can fix it
by canaea91
Summary: After several dates gone wrong are having Mizuki worried she won't find love, but maybe her best friend can help... Set in modern times. KibaXOC Lemon and language


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE Naruto CHARACTERS.**

**This is my first story/lemon, so please be tasteful and not harsh in your reviews**

**Mizuki POV**

'Not again...This can not be happening again...' She thought to herself, while sitting in the middle of her latest disaster date. 'Someone please save me.' She thought to herself while attempting to look intrested in the dullest conversation she had ever been in. Suddenly her phone went off, looking down at it and thanked God. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello? Kiba thank God it's you. You have no idea how bad this is going." She sighed into the phone.

She heard him laugh "I tried to tell you not to do it Mizuki. Sai is a nice guy but he doesn't know what to do with a woman like yourself..." Kiba paused for a moment " So let him off easy and come see me."

"Kay, I'll be there in like twenty minutes." She said and then hung up the phone.

She slowly walked back to the table where the pale man that was her date sat. He looked up at her and gave her that little smile he always seemed to wear.

"Is everything okay? You left the table in a hurry." Sai asked.

"Sai, this just isn't working out." It came out alot harsher then she had intended but continued "I'm so sorry to have wasted your time, but I just feel like we should just stay friends. Please don't be mad at me." Mizuki said refusing to look at him.

He simply smiled at her as he lifted her head and kissed her cheek. "I'm not upset with you, I just wanted to see what dating was like."

He then paid for the meal and walked her to her car. He opened her door and waved at her as she drove off towads the Inzuka residence. She had been friends with the entire family for as long as she could remember, and not that she'd ever tell Kiba but she was in love with the silly dog-nin. She drove into the driveway where Akamaru sat waiting for her.

"Hey boy, where is your master?" She said petting the large white dog after closing her car door.

"Well if you would pay better attention to your surrondings you would see that your best friend is right behind you." Kiba whispered into her ear.

She became vividly aware of just how _close_ he was to her, she could feel his hot breath on her neck and him against her back. She wasn't going ot kid herself, it was a complete turn on to have the dog-nin so very close to her. Mentally perparing herself she turned around and hugged the young man.

**Kiba POV**

'Just call her, you know she's praying for an escape from that date.' He told himself again while staring down at the highlighted number on his phone. And with that he pushed the talk button and it auto dialed. It rang three times and he started to give up hope when he heard: "Hello? Kiba thank God it's you. You have no idea how bad this is going." She sighed into the phone.

'God she has such a beautiful voice' He thought to himself while laughing into his reciver. "I tried to tell you not to do it Mizuki. Sai is a nice guy but he doesn't know what to do with a woman like yourself..." Kiba paused for a moment "So let him off easy and come see me." He quietly waited for her reply, and knowing her as well as he did she would say yes.

"Kay, I'll be there in like twenty minutes." She said and then hung up the phone. He also ended the call and looked at Naruto worried.

"What if she rejects me? I don't want to ruin our friendship." Kiba asked the blond nervously.

"She's not going to reject you dog boy" Naruto laughed at his old nickname for the dog-nin "she's totally in love with you. Trust me on this one. She wants nothing more than to be with you."

"Thanks Naruto, you've been a good friend to me." Kiba sighed and for a moment thought of how the two boys had a dislike for one another in the past.

"Hurry up and get outside, she's going to be here soon." Naruto laughed and pushed the man out the door. Kiba walked behind the car as she pulled into the driveway, got out and watched her with Akamaru.

"Hey boy, where is your master?" She said petting the large white dog .

"Well if you would pay better attention to your surrondings you would see that your best friend is right behind you." Kiba whispered into her ear. He was seriously trying to turn her on, and from the way she stiffened, he had done a good job. God she smelled like Cherry Blossoms, he wanted so bad to nip the shell of her ear. But doing his best to restrain himself he hugged her. And at that moment he decided she was going to be his.

**Both POV**

"Oh Kiba, you have no idea how incredibly bad that went. He was sweet but _so _amazingly boring." She complained into the crook of his neck hoping for some kind of reaction. To her delight he shivered as her cold breath hit his skin, and he pulled her in tighter.

"I told you he would be, besides you deserve someone much better then him anyways." She said and inhaled the scent of her hair. It was slowly driving him mad. He adjusted his footing hoping she hadn't noticed the bulge in his jeans, he didn't want her to think that he just wanted her for sex.

"Well...there is someone that I'm in love with. But I'm too scared to tell him, I don't want it to change things between us." She said noticing the bulge in Kiba's pants.

"You should just go up to him and tell it to him straight. He's a fool if he doesn't accept you, you are beautiful Mizuki. " He whispered into her ear, making sure to breathe on her earlobe. 'Okay, I can do this, just tell him.' she thought.

She took a deep breath "Kiba, I'm in love with you. I have been for almost three years, I was just scared to tell you because I mmph..." and she was silenced by his mouth capturing hers in a breath taking kiss. When their lips parted she huffed in disappointment, it had ended too soon and she wanted more.

"Mizuki, I've loved you since our sohpmore year in High school. I just didn't want you to reject me and make our friendship hard or uncomfortable." he said and kissed the young woman in his arms again. She pulled him in and deepened the kiss. She wanted him, if not needed him, to love her. He responded by gently licking her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She obliged and opened her mouth, and instantly his tongue was memorizing her sweet cavern.

He broke the kiss, getting yet another disgruntled huff from the red head in his arms, picked her up bridal style and carried her into the house. He kissed her one last time and then led her by the hand into the living room. Sitting on the sofa were Naruto and Saskue talking until they noticed the couple walk into the room. They fell silent until Naruto laughed and sighed "See, I told you she wanted to be with you."

"Naruto! You didn't! I told you not to tell anyone. That obviously meant to NOT TELL KIBA!" She yelled and hit the blond on the head.

"Chill Mizuki," Saskue said definding his boyfriend from the angry red head "he was just trying to help you out. Besides as much as we all love you, we were tired of you complaining about your horrible dates. Now you and Kiba can be happy." He finished and helped Naruto up. Mizuki apologized to Naruto and hugged him.

The two couples sat and chatted for another hour before Saskue started complaining to Naurto that they needed to go home. When Naruto asked why Saskue whispered something to into Naruto's ear and the man blushed profusely.

"Okay, okay let's go." Naruto said still blushing and stood up.

"You two have fun tonight." Saskue winked as he left the house on the arm of his sun kissed boyfriend.

Once the door was closed Kiba turned and looked at his new beauty, and almost as if he had told her to she walked to his room. It wasn't unusual for Mizuki to stay the night and sleep in Kiba's room. He followed, excited that he could finally love her the way he had dreamed about for so long. Mizuki turned and stared at Kiba with the most sexually arousing look he had ever seen. Almost losing the self control he had worked so hard for, he rushed to her and quickly latched onto her neck causing the med-nin to moan.

Kiba stopped his attack on her neck and looked into her eyes "Are you sure?" he said. As much as he wanted to love her until she saw stars, he wouldn't force himself onto her.

She quickly whispered into his ear "Don't stop now, please."

And with that all words ceased, Kiba crushed his lips onto hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Not minding she simply allowed the muscle into her mouth and began to lightly suck on it to see what would happen. And when he moaned into her mouth she smiled, very pleased with herself. He began to slowly push her towards his bed, finally laid her softly onto the matress. However Mizuki had other ideas, the gentleness of it all was heavily getting on her nerves. Once Kiba had laid on top of her, she pushed hard and managed to roll them over.

She smiled down at the shocked Shinobi "I like starting things off, you'll get your turn in a minute."

Kiba stared up at the beautiful red head on top of him speechless; when he tried to speak all words were lost when he realized that she had already removed most of their combined clothing and was kissing a trail down his chest. She stopped just before his right nipple, smiled up at him, and proceeded to nip at it while her hand teased his left nipple. Her moved in time with her tongue and teeth as she nipped, licked, and tugged at the small piece of flesh. And how he withered beneath her, it excited him even more to know that she was getting as turned on by this as he was. He groaned a little when she stopped but quickly silenced himself as he realized she was headed directly for his cock. She kissed a trail down to just in front of his shaft before looking up, almost as if asking if she could. The sight nearly drove him insane, he quickly shook his head and laid there in vivid anticipation. His breathing hitched when he felt himself being drawn into the moist soft mouth of the woman he loved. And when he was completely engulfed, her nose touching his pubic hair she began to move. At first she had a little trouble, because let's face it Kiba was a well indowed man, but after having to make some slight adjustments she began to deep throat him. He moaned out her name every time she would draw him back in, she could sense that he was close and began to speed up. His moans became irratic, and he placed his hands in her hair trying to control her which she allowed Then he bucked and came fully into Mizuki's mouth, which gladly accepted all the cum and swallowed when he was done. After a moment Mizuki felt herself being lifted and was suddenly under Kiba who was panting heavily.

"Now it's my turn lil' miss." he said smirking.

Mizuki laid there awaiting her turn when Kiba's mouth was once again capturing hers, but only for a moment. He slowly kissed a trail down to her collar bone and found a spot that made the woman under him mewl in pleasure. He attacked the spot; to his delight she began to moan uncontorlably. He continued his trail until he had found her hard left nipple. He flicked it with his finger and she squrimed under him. He continued to flick the hardedned flesh and finished his trail of kisses just above her hot, throbbing, very wet pussy. Following the same suit as she had, he looked up at her. She quickly nodded and was overcome with pleasure. Kiba began to to nip at her clit and lick her moistened lips causing the med-nin to moan and almost buck into his mouth. He smirked before diving his tongue into to her and started 'tongue fucking' her. She almost screamed and called out his name, she then bucked hard into his mouth much to his delight. He swirled his tongue deep inside her and pumped the muscle as fast as he could. He continued when he felt her hands in his hair almost cementing him to the spot where he was, not that he minded. A few moments later she began to buck into him uncontroled and then came, while calling out his name. She laid there panting when she felt kiba move himself away from her pussy and crawl next to her and kissed her.

"We aren't done, are we?" Mizuki asked.

"Not ever close." Kiba laughed.

He took her tongue and began to suck on it lightly, earning another soft moan from Mizuki. He kissed her while shifting his way on top of her, once situated he looked down at the woman of his dreams and was stunned. She was was beautiful; Her hair an auburn color flowed to her mid-back when she didn't have it put up on missons, her skin just barely lighter than Naruto's was golden against his sheets, and her eyes were the deepest green he had ever seen. He stopped to look into her eyes before doing something that neither of them could take back.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

"I love you Kiba, I've wanted this for so long. Please don't make me wait any longer." She sweetly whispered into his ear.

"Okay, but I need to know if you've ever um..." Kiba paused a moment trying to think of a nice way to ask what he was thinking.

"No, I haven't been with anyone else. You're my first." She blushed a deep red.

"Then this will hurt some at first, but I promise it'll get better. I love you Mizuki." Kiba replied and kissed her.

After a moment of adjusting the way they were laid, Kiba placed his hard member to her virgin opening. Trying to go as slowly as possible he pushed in until her felt her wall of innocence. He looked at her, waiting to be told to move. She nodded and prepared for something she had hear would be painful. Kiba quickly pushed past the barrier, hoping to hurt her as little as possibe. Mizuki inhaled sharply and fought a lost battle to hold back tears, they had warned her it would be painful but this was horrible. Kissing her tears away. Kiba waited patiently for her to tell him he could move. She nodded a short time later and he started a slow pace so that she could adjust to being filled. It was clear however a short time later when she pulled him down to her and begged him to go harder and faster. He complied and began to buck into her quicker and harder, earning him moans and screams of pleasure and his name being called over and over. And he knew she was more wild then he had expected when he felt her latch herself onto his neck, leaving several bite maks and hickes. She clawed his back, trying to get herself closer to him. Moans and groans filled the room as he thrust harder and faster into the woman beneath him, whispering dirty nothings into her ear and her scratching his back in reply.

"I...I'm going to...Oh God...cum soon..." Kiba gasped while trying to even out his thrusts.

"Me...Ahhh!...Me too. Go go go...Oh God Kiba GO!" She screamed in reply.

And with that kiba let go of all self control and began to thrust wild and passionately, causing Mizuki to scream out in pure desire. After few moments she felt his cock twitch and he released his cum deep inside her, letting go of what she had been holding back she came hard. Feeling her tighten around him caused Kiba to cry out her name as he fell onto her, but quickly shifted to his side managing to stay inside her. Mizuki was still seeing stars and riding her high when she felt Kiba kiss her, he then pulled out slowly. When his now soft cock came out with a faint 'pop' both felt it and moaned. They cleaned themselves, and laid back down. Mizuki snuggled into kiba's awaiting arms and laid her head on his chest, sighing she pulled his face down and kissed him softly.

"That was amazing, I love you Kiba." Mizuki said while yawning quietly.

"Yes it was, I love you too" Kiba said and then called Akamaru into his room to sleep.

They laid there for a short while until the couple wa sleeping peacefully, maybe the horrible dates Mizuki had gone on had paid off after all...


End file.
